fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Force
|kanji=ドラゴンフォース |rōmaji=Doragon Fōsu |type= |user= Natsu Dragneel Laxus Dreyar Cobra Rogue Cheney Sting Eucliffe }} Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. Description When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines for First Generation Dragon Slayers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 6 and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 23 for Second Generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Page 3 Abilities Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 13-14 It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 6-18 and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 5 When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 10-12 When Natsu Dragneel entered this state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic, even that of Zero's ultimate attack Genesis Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 9 Achieving *For First Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 19-20 preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activationFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 4 and extreme exhaustion after use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 2-3 However, it is likely that, due to it being considered the final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, a First Generation Dragon Slayer may eventually be able to freely enter Dragon Force without outside sources of power, like the Third Generation. So far, Natsu Dragneel is the only First Generation Dragon Slayer to have entered Dragon Force, doing so on two occasions: first through the consumption of Etherion, and then from Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 17-19 Dragon Force Anime.jpg|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Etherion Dragon Force Natsu after he ate golden flame.jpg|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Rebuke Dragon Force *For Second Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have obtained their powers by implanting Dragon Lacrima in their body, they seemingly enter Dragon Force when they make use of their Dragon Slayer Magic, though this does not always seem to be the case.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 8 Laxus Dreyar and Cobra have both been shown entering such a state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 23 Laxus-power.gif|link=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic|Lightning Dragon Force Cobra's Dragon Force.jpg|link=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic|Poison Dragon Force *'Third Generation Dragon Slayers', those who have not only been taught by a Dragon but also have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body, are capable of freely entering Dragon Force. However, the appearance of their Dragon Force is slightly different from the previous generations, for instead of actual scales, a scale-like design appears on their face and body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 36-37 Sting's Dragon Force.png|link=White Dragon Slayer Magic|White Dragon Force Rogue's Dragon Force.png|link=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|Shadow Dragon Force References Category:Abilities